customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Zanywoop/You Don't know me- Yet
Listen, As you may've begun to suspect, I am new here- as an account member. Otherwise I've been here for over a year, quietly watching and writing my own story. Now I don't suspect or require anyone to care that I'm here, but just for the record, hello. Also, HEY! HOW YA DOIN! See, I put this up because I have no vague Idea of the waters I'm treading here, so any helping hand would be good. Also, don't be put off by my bad camera, or even the mocs- those mocs are from at least six months ago, and only really the villains and the Old School Boys really matter. So please, comment, take notice! I might do something actually important soon, like post my first chapter of my first main story. Yeah, wouldn't that be neat! '''Update: '''I figured you people would want to see my writing style- Here ya go: Prelude They had no idea what would come next. The trade vessel Algameth 7 hovered nervously above the surface of an unnamed jungle planet in the pentzstel system. To speak truthfully, it had no intention of going anywhere, and doing any trading. It's cargo was not any commodity traded in any corner of their known universe. Many would just turn away in disgust from what they were doing. Though it's was that of a freighter owned by the Faren and H'ret Trade Co., it was not being controlled by any member of the company. in fact, it had no intention of returning to the factory or planet that had built it. It's current owners had much more forward thinking and intrepid designs for it. --- The scientists moved slowly, cautiously performing tests with brave faces on, before scuttling away with as much composure and air as they could fake. None of them chose to admit their misgivings about their undertakings, because no one else was scared, or so they looked. In fact, some would barely admit to themselves their paranoid fear. They were tiny, despite their constant growth, and these things could never provide any harm. One intrepid scientist came in, and looked up to find that where two insects used to be, one stood with it's back to him, taller than he and fully aware of his, hers, or its surroundings. It turned with a devilish smile, and did not give him time to scream. His coworkers had ample time however. The halls rocked with explosions, as the ship lost control and the experiment gained it. It's rampage caused severe damage to many, many vital systems, and with one last dying screech, the freighter gave in and began a long plummet to the planets surface. Minor Technical difficulties Zanywoop Anyhoo, See y'all round I guess, Zanywoop V.v.V More Recent, Better Mocs 100 7129.JPG|Some of my better Mocs. This is Team Lambda 17. 100 7140.JPG|The Shatterpoint armor, wielded by Terrence Ballista. 100 7137.JPG|Colin Rush, whose not egotistical in the slightest. 100 7132.JPG|And Finally, Nathaniel Intercept, my personal self-MOC. 100 7145.JPG|Omega 9. Though this line-up is impressive, it is currently non-canonical. Archimedesintrepid01.jpg|Archimedes Intrepid- Member of The Winter Heat Damienpulse01.jpg|Damien Pulse, leader of the heroes in TWH 100 6960.jpg|Terrestrial, part time TWH Leader. 100 6970.jpg|More TWH Boys- The Sussurrus, From On High, and Without End Category:Blog posts